


Another Way To Be Intimate

by leaveanote



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bottoming from the Top, First Time, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sexy, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote
Summary: The demon Crowley has never been so happy in all his long, long life. He and Aziraphale foiled the apocalypse a year ago and have been thoroughly kissing each other for the past eight months, when Aziraphale finally let himself come around to what Crowley had known for quite some time: everything was better when they were together. Now that they were on the same page, every moment with the angel is embarrassingly magic.He expects Aziraphale to make requests, an afternoon here or a new set of socks there, and he is utterly prepared to spend the rest of his life fulfilling them.He had not, however, expected Aziraphale to ask him what he has just asked him, precisely a year to the date the world ended.“Do you...ever think about sex?”First time, bottom!Crowley, oral sex, lots of consent and check-ins, and deep, intimate kisses. Supernatural beings navigating the human act of sex, which happens to work very well when you are very dizzingly in love.





	Another Way To Be Intimate

The demon Crowley has never been so happy in all his long, long life. He and Aziraphale foiled the apocalypse a year ago and have been thoroughly kissing each other for the past eight months, when Aziraphale finally let himself come around to what Crowley had known for quite some time: everything was better when they were together. Now that they were on the same page, every moment with the angel is embarrassingly magic: breakfasts at sunrise along the Seine, entire weekends swimming among the Greek isles (literally beneath the sea for a full three days, riding blue whales and touring great coral reefs), and oh so many crepes. Crowley would have been content to just hold hands and stare at Aziraphale for eternity, but Aziraphale is giddy to explore every bit of the earth they saved together, in love, and Crowley has never been able to deny Aziraphale anything he’s ever wanted. In no small part because it also makes him, as previously stated, happier than he has ever been.

He expects Aziraphale to make these little requests, an afternoon here or a new set of socks there, and he is utterly prepared to spend the rest of his life fulfilling them. Crowley would remake the cosmos if Aziraphale asked, in a heartbeat.

He had not, however, expected Aziraphale to ask him what he has just asked him, precisely a year to the date the world ended. They’ve just arrived back to Crowley’s apartment after a particularly lovely week in Rome, patronizing the luckily delicious restaurant that sits on the exact spot Aziraphale first asked Crowley to dinner. They never slept much in the years when they were apart, but there’s something profoundly intimate about resting in each other’s arms. They were just settling down to do so, their jackets and trousers removed, Crowley laying on the bed with his long legs stretched out and Aziraphale curled up in his arms, when Aziraphale asks:

“Do you...ever think about sex?”

Crowley’s first thought is that he must mean biological, physical sex -- the matter of genitalia, which is astonishing enough. Crowley manifested genitals a few hundred years ago and he’s become quite as comfortable with them as he is with the rest of his human body, which is to say, roughly kind of. He did it mainly to fit in in the summers, and just in case he got annoyingly caught in a witch trial or something. He never once felt moved to actually do anything with it, anything that required another being, that is -- he more than occasionally played with it himself for the fun of it. He quite enjoys having a vagina when he chooses to -- multiple orgasms, plus it is far more comfortable in the trousers he prefers to wear -- but the majority of the time he doesn’t mind having a cock. Likes the way it looks in his trousers, too. 

And then he realizes Aziraphale is quite red, and he is actually quite literally talking about fucking. Which Crowley had never even permitted himself to consider, because though no humans had ever stirred him enough to take action, Aziraphale is another question entirely -- one which his cock is already beginning to answer.

“Um -- I --”  


“Because I have been,” Aziraphale goes on. He sits up on the bed. Crowley props himself up on one elbow to look at him, but the angel is looking pointedly at a spot on Crowley’s chest. “Th-the thing is, I’d never, ever even thought about it before, I mean of course I hadn’t, I had thought it was a sin, didn’t I, lust and all that, and I hadn’t even had the equipment for it for quite some time! I’ve been manifesting genitals since about the 1600s just in case --”

“Me too,” Crowley interrupts softly, horribly aware than his own face is turning bright pink, but he’s also very aware of the thrill beginning to course through him. Aziraphale glances at him, the beginnings of a smile playing at his mouth.

“Oh that’s -- that’s excellent -- ” Aziraphale continues, fighting through his flusteredness.

“Hey,” Crowley murmurs. He sits up and takes the angel’s hand. “Um. You don’t have to worry, okay? I...think I’m on the same page with you here.”

Aziraphale does look at him now, through those lovely long lashes, and his face spreads into a very wide grin.

“Ah. That is. Um. M-marvelous, actually.” He lets out a nervous chuckle. “It’s just, you know, I love all these ridiculous, exquisite human things we do together! And I was just thinking....I mean, I don’t want anything different between us. I love how things are, it’s not that I want anything to change.”

“Me neither,” Crowley says quickly, he hadn’t thought of this. “Absolutely fucking not, angel, I waited six thousand years for this and it’s bloody perfect, I don’t want it to change!”

“Right! And if you think this will change anything, then I don’t want to try it, ever, but -- but if you feel like I do, that maybe…it could be -- um -- amazing...”

Crowley lifts his hand and gently strokes Aziraphale’s cheek. He tucks his index finger beneath the angel’s chin and looks into his eyes.

“I love you, Aziraphale.” He smiles. “I’ve said it a thousand times since the first time, and I mean it a thousand times more by now.” Aziraphale gives him that smile, that smile, that earth-shattering, radiant smile, and Crowley brushes a soft kiss against his lips. “I love everything we’ve ever done. And I’d like to try this, if you would.” He sees the angel’s eyes widen in something marvelously like anticipation. “If we hate it, we’ll never do it again.”

“Obviously,” says Aziraphale, who’s already bouncing a little on the bed. Crowley can feel the want sloughing off him, sheer lust and desire, and grins. “And we certainly don’t have to do it right now, of course, if you don’t want to, I know we were just about to have a bit of a sleep -- ”

Crowley pounces. He kisses his angel with everything he has, brimming with love that he knows Aziraphale can feel, both as an angel and because Crowley is fucking made of it, for him, and now that he’s actually considering sex as a possibility, his briefs are feeling quite tight indeed. It’s an intoxicating sensation, predominantly because Aziraphale has pushed him flat on the bed and straddled him, his hands in Crowley’s hair and his crotch bearing down on the demon’s.

“I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmurs, and Crowley arches his back to let Aziraphale pull his tank top over his head. Aziraphale hesitates, then, for a just a moment. Crowley reads the flicker of hesitation in the angel’s eyes as a hint of insecurity, perhaps the dickhead Gabriel’s words about his body coming back to him? Crowley nearly spit fire when he’d heard.

“I’ve got you, beautiful,” Crowley says softly. He squeezes the angel’s thighs. “We can take it as slow as you want, all right?”

Aziraphale looks at him with a furrowed brow. 

“Oh!” he exclaims, glancing down. “Oh -- no, um -- ” and he goes to undo the buttons of his shirt, still clutching Crowley’s tank top. “I, well. I just was so overcome by the urge to fold this,” he says sheepishly, “but I think perhaps it’s not the time.”

Crowley bites his lip to keep from laughing.

“My angel,” he says with a low chuckle. “Come here.” He pulls Aziraphale down to him and kisses him deeply, loving the way Aziraphale slips his tongue into his mouth, threads his fingers through Crowley’s hair, presses their bodies together. Crowley manages to get the buttons undone and pulls Aziraphale’s shirt off. There’s no denying the hunger in the angel’s eyes, now -- nor the bulge straining at his pants, which sends another thrill through the demon.

Crowley shifts his leg around Aziraphale’s, slotting their thighs together and pressing his hardening cock against the angel, who gives a sharp gasp before kissing Crowley harder, moving quicker against him, trying to find all the sharply wonderful places their bodies can touch. Crowley grabs him by the hair and exposes the soft of his throat, dragging his teeth along it and Aziraphale gives a moan of assent. 

“My God,” he breathes in Crowley’s ear. 

“I rather thought we could keep Her out of this.” 

Aziraphale pulls back long enough to give Crowley his best stern look, which isn’t very stern when he’s pink with want and his hair is tousled, and Crowley can only grin helplessly at him, hoping he hasn’t actually ruined it, but then Aziraphale’s kissing him again with a chuckle, smiling into his mouth.

“Bastard,” he says, his voice hoarse. A fresh shiver of desire shoots through Crowley.

“You’re one to talk, and why do I like it so much when you call me tha -- oh!”

His last word is bitten into a gasp, because Aziraphale’s reached down and grabbed his hardening cock through his pants. He arches his back into the sensation of it, unable to get enough.

“Is this okay?” he hears Aziraphale ask, a hint of concern in his voice, through the waves of pleasure. He manages a nod, pushing up into the angel’s palm. “Can I take these off?”

And Crowley never begs, unless he’s begging Aziraphale to shut up about a new magic trick or something, but it feels right, here, to only say:

“Please…” 

But when Aziraphale gets his pants off and this strange, familiar human form of his is laid bare in front of his soulmate (for that, he’s sure, is what they are), it doesn’t feel right not to do this together, and he flips them, pushing Aziraphale down on the bed and tugging off the angel’s own pants once he gets an eager nod of assent.

“Oh, wow,” is all Crowley can say. Aziraphale’s cock is bigger than his, though only just, and it’s hard, a bead of precome blossoming from the tip. Crowley has never really had a desire to be around genitals of any kind, but when they’re between Aziraphale’s legs, it’s quite a different story, and he feels his own cock stiffen visibly in response.

He is overcome by a desire to take it slow, to savor this. There’s nothing about the two of them that ever should be rushed. Aziraphale seems to be thinking the same thing, as he draws Crowley to him by the chin, wraps his arms around him, and pulls him into a swoon of a kiss.

“We’re doing this,” Crowley says, hoarsely. He straddles the angel. “How are you doing?”

“I love it,” Aziraphale says instantly, his eyes glazed, dizzyingly happy. “It’s like -- it’s like it always is, you know, when it’s the two of us? Whatever it is we’re doing?”

Crowley nods.

“It feels right,” he says, and Aziraphale hums in agreement. “What would you like to do now?”

Aziraphale worries his lower lip with his teeth for a moment before Crowley kisses him again, strokes his hair, pushes the skin of their stomachs together.

“Ohh it feels so good to touch you like this,” Aziraphale says softly, “it always does, even the littlest -- oh -- the littlest touches, but this...I...touch me?” 

Crowley swallows. He thinks he knows the answer, but needs to be sure -- and wants to hear the angel say it…

“Where, angel?” he murmurs, planting the gentlest kiss on Aziraphale’s mouth.

“My cock,” whispers the angel, any embarrassment lost in the lust of it, and Crowley growls with desire; before he even makes the choice consciously, before he confronts the fact that he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing, he listens to his body, spreads Aziraphale’s thighs, kneels between his legs on the bed and wraps his lips around the angel’s cock. 

Aziraphale lets out a gasp so sharp Crowley almost pulls back to make sure he’s okay, but the next sounds out of the angel’s mouth are “yes, oh fuck, yes…” and Crowley begins to bob his head, euphoric at the pleasure he’s conjuring for Aziraphale. Once he figures out how to get it right, wrapping his lips around his teeth and adjusting the pressure to elicit the most delicious moans from his lover, he begins to revel in how much he fucking likes this, the strange salty weight of it, the sheer sex of pleasuring Aziraphale this way, and he has to stop himself from touching himself as he does it; he wants to devote all his attention to the angel. He brings one hand up to stroke beneath Aziraphale’s cock and lets the other grab the angel’s waist, pulling him deeper into his mouth, and Aziraphale’s gasping, crying out his name. The absolute best part is when he figures out he can press his tongue up against the shaft as he takes Aziraphale deep into his throat and the angel actually arches his hips up and rolls them, fucking Crowley’s mouth with the rhythm he wants, and it’s this obscene display of desire that nearly drives Crowley over the edge, so turned on he can hardly focus. 

Aziraphale, perhaps, can sense this, because with seems like great effort, he breathes, “come here…” and Crowley reluctantly pulls away. He goes to wipe his mouth but Aziraphale yanks him into a wet, biting kiss before pushing him back onto the bed. 

“You fucking glorious creature.” Aziraphale can’t stop kissing him, and Crowley notices the angel isn’t stopping himself, he’s got his hand around his own slick shaft where Crowley’s mouth had been, and Crowley gives a ragged groan. “What do you want?”

It hadn’t fully hit him until he was asked, but the thought springs into his mind and he realizes how badly he wants it, and he opens his mouth and says:

“Would you fuck me, angel?”

Aziraphale goes even pinker before kissing him again, and he’s nodding feverishly into the kiss.

“Are you sure? You know what it means, yes?”  


“Of course I know what it means,” Crowley growls, quite pink himself. He’s gripping Aziraphale’s thigh with one hand and the bedsheets with the other to keep from grabbing his aching cock. “I want you to fuck me. If you want to,” he adds. Aziraphale blinks before nodding again and leaning over the bed into his jacket pocket. “What are you doing, angel?” Crowley asks incredulously.

“I -- well, I -- ”

And to Crowley’s extreme astonishment, he pulls a tube of lubricant out of his jacket pocket. Crowley’s gone quite red in the face now, his cock harder than ever. 

“How long have you been planning this?!”

“It was just in case!”

Crowley flops back against the pillow, rolling his eyes.

“You really are filthy, you know that?”

“Do shut up,” Aziraphale says affectionately, and they smile at each other for another moment before Aziraphale bends over to kiss him again, this time pressing his wet shaft against Crowley’s thigh and slowly stroking Crowley’s cock. Crowley moans into the kiss, gripping the bedsheets again as Aziraphale moves his mouth down to his throat, his chest, his stomach…

“If you’re going to fuck me,” Crowley says softly.

“Yes?”

Crowley experiences a flicker of embarrassment for what he’s about to ask, but he wants it, and when he glances down to see Aziraphale’s face by his hard cock, his embarrassment fades, replaces by sheer desire.

“Would you...before the lube, would you -- ?”

And before he can think of the words he’d like to use, Aziraphale kneels before him, spreads the cheeks of his ass and presses his tongue between them.

Crowley gives a ragged cry of pleasure, followed by “yes, please, there…” as Aziraphale presses his mouth into him, licking him thoroughly, fucking hungrily, moaning his enjoyment with his own ass in the air. It feels better than heaven, and Crowley should know, gripping the sheet until his knuckles turned white, and then Aziraphale reaches up and begins to stroke his cock the same moment he pushes his tongue inside.

It’s nearly too much, but it’s not, just on the brink of overwhelming, and Crowley rides the edge of this pleasure, feeling himself opening in ways he didn’t know he could, until finally he begs for it again:

“Please, now, angel, I’m ready…”

Aziraphale sits up, licking his lips with a dazed smile on his face, and Crowley groans, squirming at the loss of sensation. 

“One moment, darling,” Aziraphale says breathlessly. He pours lubricant on his fingers, getting them good and wet before leaning in to kiss Crowley again so he can look straight into Crowley’s eyes. “Tell me how this feels, okay?” He lets his wet fingers circle Crowley’s entrance and Crowley bites his lip and bears down on them.

“I’m ready, please…”

Those beautiful, angelic eyes stare straight into his yellow ones as Aziraphale pushes a finger slowly into him.

“Yes,” Crowley hisses, “yes, more, more…” and Aziraphale obliges, slipping two more into him. “Move…” Aziraphale’s mouth falls slightly open as he fucks Crowley with his fingers, moving slow but firm, and the pleasure coursing through Crowley is like nothing he’s ever felt. His desire to take this slow battles with the building pressure for release, and besides, he thinks fiercely, they are certainly going to do this again. He rocks onto his lover’s fingers, draws his knee up to grant deeper access.

“How’s this, my love?”

“I love it...I love it...but I’m ready…” Crowley looks up at him, sees the rough want in the angel’s eyes, feels it radiating from him like a halo. “If you want to fuck me, angel. Then fuck me.”

And Aziraphale kisses him hard, slips his fingers out and fumbles the lube open again, running it thoroughly along his length before letting the tube fall off the bed, and that, Crowley thinks, as much as anything signifies to Crowley how much Aziraphale wants it, making a mess like that, but he hardly has time to marvel at it before Aziraphale is positioning himself between his legs.

“Do it,” Crowley hisses, and then Aziraphale does, pushing into him with a cry, and it hurts just enough to make Crowley put his hand on the angel’s thigh, slowing him down, but Crowley adjusts, gasping, pulls his knees up and draws Aziraphale closer, deeper into him, until he’s buried in Crowley’s body and the stretch softens into something wild and encompassing.

“How is it, darling? Should I make myself smaller?” Aziraphale’s almost breathless, buried in him to the hilt, golden curls falling sweaty into his eyes.

“No, but -- ” Crowley pushes him out and rolls him over, climbing on top to straddle him. “Can we try it like this?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale says, barely getting the word out before it devolves into a guttural moan as Crowley sinks himself onto the angel’s cock. 

“I think I’m going to want you to fuck me from the top soon,” Crowley says, raising his hips and pressing them down again with a low groan, “if you’d like to do this again.” He moves again, and again, slow but hard, feeling every inch of Aziraphale press into him, opening him, and the angel’s moaning beneath him, strong hands gripping his hips and guiding him. “But for now...just so I can get used to it…if you like this, I like this...”

“I love this,” Aziraphale says, his voice breaking. He kisses Crowley, threads one hand in his hair and keeps the other on Crowley’s rolling hips. “This is beyond incredible, you are beyond incredible, fuck…”

“Fuck indeed, angel,” he says softly and then Crowley’s lost to it, riding him, the sensation getting better and better as he bears down on Aziraphale’s thick, wet cock. “You’re in me,” he says, ragged, in the angel’s ear, “you’re in me, you’re everywhere, I love it, I love you, I love you, I love you,” and Aziraphale’s saying it back, praising him, holding him, loving him, and Crowley can hardly take it anymore. He leans back, quickening his pace, and when he arches his back and presses his palms against Aziraphale’s thrusting thighs, he feels the head of the angel’s cock hit a place inside him that sparks sharp pleasure through his entire body. He cries out and Aziraphale understands instantly, gripping his thighs, keeping him in place, fucking up against that spot mercilessly as he bears down on it.

“I love you,” he hears Aziraphale say, and then the angel reaches up and grabs his cock, stroking it as Crowley rides him, his strong fist gripping him hard, rubbing a thumb over the wet head and stroking his entire shaft, and Crowley rides him harder and harder, never wanting it to end, until he gasps, wordlessly, helplessly, as what he understands to be orgasm takes over his entire body; he stops moving, stops being able to, but Aziraphale keeps fucking into him through his release, as spirals of pleasure shift his very soul, and his eyes are shut in bliss as he feels himself come hot against his chest, against Aziraphale’s hand and stomach, and then just as he’s coming down he feels Aziraphale for the first time lose his pace, his strokes become rough and distracted. Crowley pushes his hand away and smirks, bearing down achingly hard on Aziraphale’s cock again just in time to watch the angel cry out, his precious face a wreck of lust in his own orgasm, and Crowley takes his come deep inside him, hot and shatteringly human. 

Slowly, Crowley shifts himself off Aziraphale’s softening cock and into his lover’s sweaty, waiting arms. They share a soft, long kiss, pressing their sticky bodies together.

“Well?” Aziraphale says at last, so anxiously Crowley laughs.

“Couldn’t you tell, angel?” His voice is so wonderfully hoarse. “I, um. Fucking loved that.”  
Aziraphale beams at him and hugs him tightly. Crowley grins into the crook of his neck before dusting it with kisses. They tangle their legs together, loving the encompassing absence of pretense between them.

“I certainly wasn’t missing anything, before,” Aziraphale says, suddenly serious. “I want you to know that.”

“I do,” Crowley says, and he means it.

“I just thought -- well -- ”

“It’s another way to be intimate,” Crowley says, shrugging.

“Yes, exactly! Exactly.” 

Crowley kisses him, soft and slow.

“I love everything about being with you, Aziraphale.” He smiles as the angel lets out a happy hum. “And I love when you fuck me.”

Aziraphale swallows like he’s gathering the courage to respond, which is very silly, given that he did, in fact, just fuck him.

“I love fucking you,” he says softly, like it’s one thing to do it and another thing to say aloud. But no matter there. He’ll get used to it the more he says it. And Crowley has a feeling he’ll be saying it quite a lot from now on. 

They curl up in each other’s arms, pressing kisses against each other, murmuring gentle promises of love and tenderness, interspersed with some new, far filthier promises. They fall asleep entwined, an angel and a demon wholly in love: heart, soul, and body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3 Hope you liked it! This is my first A/C smut (definitely not my first smut overall, haha), everything else has been fluff -- I did really enjoy writing this though, I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> you can request fics & talk to me about ineffable kisses on tumblr at letmetemptyou <3


End file.
